In light of the on-going tragedies surrounding gun violence, it is of paramount importance that licensed gun owners have peace of mind that their registered firearms are safely and securely locked within a gun safe (vault, case, etc.) at a secure location at all times. This is necessary to reduce a gun owner's worries when away from home (e.g., concerns such as someone breaking into the home and cracking open a gun safe to remove firearms), as well as to prevent unauthorized individuals from accessing the firearms even when the owner is home (e.g., children, contractors working at the home, etc.).
Beyond the concerns of gun owners, anyone that stores valuables in an on-premises safe has worries about untoward individuals breaking into and stealing items when the owner is out of town.